


i'm ready to run, if you want to run

by EtuBrutus



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Catherine Livingstone being a BAMF, Catherine honey u deserved better, Gen, Gordo being a renegade witch boi, Robert Livingstone's A+ Parenting, The Bennett Pack, his mom loves him, tags will be updated with further chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtuBrutus/pseuds/EtuBrutus
Summary: 'Where are we going?' Gordo asks his mother again. 'I have to -''Away,' Catherine says. 'Away, we're going away. While there's still time.'The sign says, 'YOU'RE LEAVING GREEN CREEK, PLEASE COME BACK SOON!' in bright white paint. The trees pull at Gordo, his tattoos threaten to fly into the sky, but this time, the wolves don't come, and their car doesn't crash.They make it over the bridge, and leave town.or, an au where catherine livingstone runs away with gordo, and makes it out with luck on her side.
Relationships: Catherine Livingstone & Gordo Livingstone, Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	i'm ready to run, if you want to run

Catherine drives out of Green Creek, the place she'd come to and never really left. 

Well, here she is, finally leaving. Gordo's on the seat next to her, a son, a child, and she loves him so much. She knows he's scared, that he's grown up in the secret world of witches and werewolves. The tattoos on his arms wrap around his skin like birthmarks, and though they're not finished yet, the tattoos are potent enough already. Hard to hide, even harder to control. 

She keeps driving. Gordo still stunned, she's guessing. He's not spoken yet. 

She knows he's scared, but Catherine's doing what's best. Leaving. 

It hadn't been that bad in the beginning. Robert had seen her when she was in the diner, and he'd been charming, _so_ charming. She'd been smart enough not to trust 'charming' back then, but there'd been something else about him, too. Something magic. She. didn't why she'd stayed, but she had. 

And then they'd gotten married, and Catherine realised that, oh, it really _was_ 'magic.' Magic was real, and so were witches, and the benefactors of the run-down, gem of an Oregon town were actually a pack of werewolves.

Catherine hadn't left Green Creek since she'd met Robert. It was... she hadn't _wanted_ to. _Why_ hadn't she wanted to? It's a discomfiting feeling, like she's let a parasite grow inside of her and was too stupid to notice. She'd run away from the system for a _reason._ She hadn't ever planned to settle down, and then one day, waking up with Robert, she just _had._

It was magic. The past few months, Robert had gotten sloppy, and she could tell when a thought in her mind wasn't hers. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together, to _know_ that they'd broken the vase while arguing the night before, even though she couldn't remember the argument.

He'd been messing with her mind. Catherine had wanted to scream when she'd found out, to _strangle_ him to death, because how dare he? It was _her_ mind. 

She'd never asked for this. She'd never asked for 'charming' and for 'settling down' in a fucking hick town in the middle of nowhere, Oregon.

After she'd realised what was happening, Catherine could _feel_ Robert in her mind. Tiny tendrils of slithering magic, giving her a headache. She knew exactly when he was doing it, and she wanted nothing more than to get away. 

But Catherine wasn't stupid. She had Gordo. 

She'd never wanted children, really. Running away from the foster system when she was seventeen guaranteed that she wouldn't have any nieces or nephews to play with. Her parents weren't ever in the picture, and she wasn't too keen of having her own wains crawling around near her feet.

But fuck the world if Catherine doesn't love her own son.

Gordo _was_ her. She can see the best of herself in him. He wasn't Robert's, he _would never be_ just a tool for them to use, in the name of their _pack,_ to cast wards and help mutts during full moons. Gordo is _hers_ to protect, and she'll do that until Robert pries him from her cold, dead hands.

She keeps driving. She knows driving. Catherine knows how to be a nomad, even though it's been fifteen years since she's been on the road. All forms of their trackable identification are back at Robert's house, and the only thing in their car is Gordo's birth certificates, school report cards and medical records.

"Mom," Gordo says. "Why did we leave?"

They're on the highway, now, so she looks over to him. He's got a wooden figurine clutched in his hand. She remembers one of the Bennett teens giving it to him. Mark? Probably. 

He's scared. Not of her, but in a general sense. Time to channel that motherly energy, Catherine. 

"Gordo." _You can't trust the wolves,_ she wants to say. _They don't love you, they need you, they use you._ But Gordo loves them, and she can't bring herself to be that cruel. She's not that desperate yet. 

Because she knows, like anyone does, that the wolves _do_ love her son. Gordo is their witch. While not tied permanently to Green Creek yet, they sing for him.

"Gordo, your father is not a good man."


End file.
